


Don’t Play with Witchers

by GeekyFatGirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dubious Consent, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyFatGirl/pseuds/GeekyFatGirl
Summary: Jaskier has A Plan to get Geralt to take his virginity. Everything goes fine until Jaskier sees how big Geralt is and tries to back out. Geralt however is not having it. Based off a prompt on Tumblr. Don’t like it, don’t read it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 466





	Don’t Play with Witchers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post on BadWolfHardKinks Tumblr.   
> This is my very first fic ever! Constructive criticism is welcome. All mistakes are mine.

Jaskier has A Plan. 

Ever since he saw Geralt in the river, Jaskier knew that he needed to have Geralt be the one to take him for the first time. Geralt has the most perfect cock that Jaskier had ever seen. Based on what he had seen a few days prior with the elves, Jaskier knew that Geralt would be kind and gentle with him, especially if he told Geralt that it was his first time. 

Jaskier decided to put the plan in place tonight after he had premiered his new song, Toss a Coin to Your Witcher. He hoped that the town would be willing to part with some extra coin since Geralt had taken care of a wraith that had been plaguing them. He thought that might put Geralt in a better mood and make him more receptive to Jaskier’s advances. Jaskier also hoped that it would mean that if Geralt rejected Jaskier, he would still allow the bard to travel with him.

————

Later that night, the crowds had loved the bard and his songs. The tavern was grateful for the extra income from all the patrons and gave Jaskier several tankards of ale, half of which he had sent to Geralt. At the end of his set, Jaskier gathered up his coins and went to sit with Geralt and count them. 

“Geralt! This is amazing! With you as my muse, I’ve gotten enough coin to-“

“Actually buy the bread instead of having it thrown at you?”

“Very funny, Geralt, but this is more money than I’ve had in a month. I think that if we continue this, we could make a good profit. Maybe get you some better food so you aren’t starving yourself.”

“Starving myself? What the fuck are you on about Jaskier?” Geralt asked angrily. 

“I saw you in the river the other day and Geralt, you could definitely stand to gain a couple pounds to help with all the monster hunting. You might be a little happier too. I’ve watched how you eat and seem to never get full.”

“Hm.”

“I, uh, saw something else.. that piqued my interest as well,” Jaskier said, sliding his hand up Geralt’s thigh to rest next to his cock. “Something that I would very much like inside me.” Jaskier knew he was taking a huge risk doing this. He wasn’t sure if Geralt even liked men, but Jaskier knew that he would hate himself if he never tried to at least ask Geralt. Geralt got up from the table with a grunt. Jaskier was devastated. He had fucked up. There was no going back now. Jaskier hung his head in disappointment.

“Are you coming or not?”

Jaskier scrambled to his feet and hurried after Geralt. “Yes! Yes, I’m coming.”

As they climbed the stairs to their room, Jaskier’s excitement grew. Geralt opened the door to their room and they slid inside. As soon as the door was closed, Geralt’s mouth was on Jaskier. Jaskier groaned with anticipation.

“Wait, Geralt. I need to tell you first, before we go any further.”

“What?”

“I-I’ve never done this bit before.”

“This bit?”

“You are really going to make me say it,” Jaskier whispered as he leaned his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder. “I’ve never, er, taken a cock up my arse before.”

“Hm.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. No it is not.”

“Fantastic. Now where were we? Oh, right, let’s take these off yeah?” Jaskier asked as he gestured at their shirts. Geralt pulled away to take off his shirt as Jaskier pulled off his own shirt. “Mmm, yes. That’s good. That’s really good.”

Geralt crashed his mouth back on Jaskier’s and guided them towards the bed. Jaskier felt himself getting hard at this much faster than usual. Jaskier felt the edge of the bed and sat back, pulling Geralt with him as he laid down. Geralt moved his head down and took Jaskier’s nipple into his mouth. Jaskier moaned loudly at that and Geralt bit down while he reached for Jaskier’s pants to pull them off. 

“There’s oil in the pocket there,” Jaskier said, his breath tickling Geralt’s face. 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself to carry this all night,” Geralt chuckled.

“Well if you said no, I was hoping that I could convince someone in the bar to, you know,” Jaskier mumbled.

Geralt grunted as he popped the lid off the oil and coated his fingers. He bent back down and took Jaskier’s mouth as he slid a finger back towards  
Jaskier’s hole. Geralt rubbed it gently as Jaskier keened into his mouth. Slowly, Geralt slid his finger into Jaskier and Jaskier panted with desire. 

“Oh sweet Melitele. Geralt, your finger is incredible. You are incredible. I can’t believe that you agreed to this,” Jaskier babbled. Just as he was getting used to the sensation, Geralt pulled his hand back and slipped another finger inside. “Your fingers, Geralt! Oh this is going to be amazing. I can’t beli-AH!” Geralt smirked as his fingers crooked and found Jaskier’s prostate, causing Jaskier to make a high pitched squeek. He continued slowly stretching Jaskier for a couple minutes until Jaskier said “Geralt, as amazing as your fingers are, I want your dick in me. Please, stop torturing me. I’m ready.”

“No, you’re not.”

“What?”

“You’re not ready.”

“Yes, I am Geralt. I know my body. Besides, I've seen your dick. You are decently sized, but you aren’t that big.”

“Alright,” Geralt chuckled and pulled out his cock. Jaskier’s jaw dropped in a comical fashion. For a moment, Jaskier was speechless. Geralt’s cock was at least twice as thick and a couple inches longer than Jaskier remembered.

“I-I-I have changed my mind. That’s never going to fit today. We, uh, we can work up to it! Maybe in a week or two or more, with you stretching me daily, we can get there. But not today. No. That-that isn’t going to happen,” Jaskier rambled on.

“Jaskier,” Geralt interrupted, “You started this. You are going to finish it. Tonight.”

“Geralt, you can’t be serious. You are huge. There is no way that is going to fit in me tonight.” Geralt let Jaskier pontificate about how large Geralt’s dick was and that it couldn’t possibly fit inside him for a couple minutes.Then Geralt reached over and grabbed the vial of oil and poured a little into his hand.  
Jaskier noticed and mumbled, “Uh, Ger-Geralt, what are you doing?”

“I told you. My cock is going into your arse. Tonight. Now in fact, since you seemed to think that two fingers was enough. I did try to warn you.” Geralt chuckled and shook his head as he slicked up his cock.

Jaskier paled as Geralt lined up his cock with Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier startled and began to push Geralt’s hands and cock away from his body. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled, “be still or I will tie you down. I told you, you are taking this tonight.” Jaskier’s eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. “Good boy.” Geralt lined up his cock again and pressed forward. 

Jaskier whined at the intensity of the stretch. It was just on the wrong side of pain. Geralt’s fingers were large, but his cock was at least twice that. Jaskier started to wiggle, trying to get away from it and saying “Geralt, slow down. Please slow down just a little for me. It’s too much. Just give me a minute to get used to it.”

Geralt grunted at that and pulled out. He stood for a minute and got a length of leather and one of his cleaner shirts out of his bag then got back on the bed and pinned Jaskier on his back.

“Geralt, what exactly are you planning on usi-MPF!” Geralt shoved the shirt into Jaskier’s mouth.

“That is to shut you up. And this-“Geralt held up the leather, “is to make sure you stop trying to get away from me.” Geralt tied Jaskier’s hands above his head to the bed after a short struggle. Jaskier looked up at Geralt in terror.

“Now you have to behave and I get to watch your face as you take my cock,” Geralt grumbled. While Geralt lined up his cock with one hand, he placed the other on Jaskier’s hip. He noticed then that Jaskier’s cock had waned to half hard. “Don’t worry, Jaskier. I’ll take care of you too,” he muttered, patting Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier made a small noise at that and then a much louder whine as Geralt pushed forward again. Jaskier started sobbing as Geralt moved the tip of his cock into Jaskier’s tight hole. Inch by inch, Geralt slowly pushed into Jaskier. Jaskier continued to cry as Geralt seated himself fully inside Jaskier. He tried to squirm again to get away from Geralt and the constant pressure in his ass. 

“Jaskier, stop squirming right now. This can be good for you if you just relax.” Geralt stayed still for a minute while he played with Jaskier’s cock. The slide of his still slick hand combined with the calluses on his fingers had Jaskier filling out again. 

Jaskier wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this. Obviously, Geralt had paused to give Jaskier time to adjust to his size and was now seeking Jaskier’s pleasure. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad...

Geralt pulled out a little and then pushed back in. “Fuck Jaskier. Your ass is perfect. So tight and hot.” He pulled out again and pushed back in. “I’m going to fucking destroy you,” he growled.

Jaskier started doubting himself as Geralt made good on his promise to destroy him. Jaskier felt a burning that wasn’t at all pleasant and he was sure if he asked Geralt to slow down, he wouldn’t. Jaskier was just hoping that it would all be over soon when Geralt started shifting his cock inside Jaskier, seemingly searching for something.

“See Jaskier? I told you my cock would fit. And I promise to take care of you too. I just need to find…” Jaskier let out a muffled howl as Geralt’s cock hit his prostate. “There it is. I promise you Jaskier, you will come to enjoy this.”

Geralt continued the relentless hammering of Jaskier’s prostate. Jaskier’s cries became more intense through the gag and he felt himself being thrown towards his orgasm at breathtaking speed. Jaskier’s eyes widened as he felt himself come all over his chest. Geralt didn’t show any signs of slowing down though.

“I told you I would take care of you,” Geralt said, leaning down to mash his mouth against Jaskier’s gagged mouth. After a few more thrusts, Geralt came with a groan. He fell on top of Jaskier for a minute, his hair tickling Jaskier’s face. Then Geralt stood and grabbed a wet cloth. He wiped roughly at the come on his own chest before he returned to Jaskier. Jaskier prepared for more rough treatment and was surprised when Geralt gently wiped the come off his chest and tenderly cleaned his hole. The tender treatment continued as Geralt released Jaskier’s wrists and untied the gag. Jaskier was frozen with confusion. 

Geralt leaned down and kissed Jaskier gently before saying, “That was incredible. I can’t wait to do it again.” Jaskier sighed in exhaustion as Geralt climbed back into the bed and arranged Jaskier on his side, cuddling Geralt. They fell asleep like that.

————

The next morning, Jaskier woke just before Geralt, his cheek pillowed on Geralt’s chest. This is nice, he thought, I could deal with this. Geralt woke up and stretched. Jaskier cuddled more into his chest. Yes, he thought, I could get used to this. Then he felt an intense pain in his scalp as Geralt fisted his hair and pulled it back. Geralt crashed their mouths together and kissed Jaskier so hard it could only rightfully be called a tongue fucking.  
“You were so good for me last night, Jaskier,” Geralt purred into Jaskier’s mouth, “in fact, you were so good, I’m going to give your ass tonight off.” Jaskier whimpered at this. His ass hurt from the thorough fucking he received. He was certain that if Geralt did that again so soon, Jaskier would actually break. “However, we are going to find out how well you suck cock tonight. Next town is a few days away so we don’t have to worry about you singing. You are mine now.”


End file.
